


New Perspectives

by ginnybean



Series: In Another World [6]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, These Won't Be in Chronological Order, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnybean/pseuds/ginnybean
Summary: Sometimes things work out differently. Sometimes Adelaide falls in love with a woman of passion.
Relationships: Leah/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: In Another World [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**SUMMER YEAR 1**

Adelaide walked through the open door of Leah’s cabin. It was something she had done many times before so she didn’t think about knocking. However, she paused when she saw that Leah was on the phone. She could tell just from the way Leah was holding herself that it wasn’t a good conversation.

Adelaide debated if she should just walk away and come back a little later when Leah noticed her. She blushed a little and quickly hung up the phone cutting off whoever was on the other end.

“I suppose you heard some of that,” said Leah

“Not really, and I can pretend I didn’t.”

“No, no it’s fine. It was just my ex from the city, Kel. She didn’t believe that this move was a good idea.” Leah pause for a moment and Adelaide doesn’t dare to say anything. “She doesn’t think this whole art career is a good idea. She wants me to get something stable and keep art as a hobby. She wanted me to find something that would for sure support us having kids. I…I just can’t do that. We were together so long so I suppose it was natural for her to want the whole nine yards but I wasn’t ready for that. I’m still not ready, maybe one day but I still don’t even know if I want kids…so I ran away to Stardew Valley. Do you think that was selfish of me?”

Adelaide was taken back by the question. While she felt like Leah had become a close friend, maybe even something more, she didn’t want to be giving out life advice when she herself had just uprooted everything to escape.

“I don’t really know. I mean it’s important to care for yourself. And if you and your partner aren’t on the same page of where you want your relationship to go it’s good to not pretend. So maybe a little selfish but that’s okay.”

“That does make sense. Thanks for listening.” Leah smiled at her.Adelaide was reminded that Leah really does have a nice smile. She wished she would smile more especially if she was smiling just at her. She wished she could tell Leah that but she was afraid of ruining the small friendship they had.

“I’m glad I could help, though I did end my last relationship over the phone so I don’t know how good my advice is.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. That must have been awful.”

“I think it was more awful for David than me.”

“David? I thought you said you liked girls.”

Adelaide felt like a cold sweat run down her spine. It could end really badly for her but she didn’t want to hide it. “I like both.”

“Oh, okay. I was just worried that I had misunderstood what you said early. Maybe you didn’t like girls but I am glad you do.”

“I…you’re glad?” She wondered if Leah was hinting at what she hoped she was hinting at.

Leah blushed, her pale skin did nothing to hide the flush. “Well, I just…I’m…”

“It’s just if you are glad than I am glad to that we are I guess compatible.” She paused, trying to figure out if what she just said made any sense.

“What?”

Apparently it hadn’t. “I really like you, Leah. I didn’t say anything cause I didn’t want to ruin what friendship we had. We’re also both good friends with Elliot. I was afraid of putting him in the middle if anything went sour with us.”

“Oh.” Leah stepped a little closer to her. “Don’t think like that. What ifs, as I had just proven, drive you crazy. If we both managed to follows our dreams to this valley I don’t think we are too different. We will just have to promise ourselves that if we are going to do this we have to talk to each other about issues.”

“Okay.” Adelaide nodded. “I can totally do that.”

“Good.” Leah took her hand in hers. “Shall we go a walk to figure things out a bit more?”

“Okay but I want to try one thing first.”

“Okay?”

“May I?” Adelaide bought her free hand up to Leah’s cheek. She leaned forward slowly so that she could move if she wanted to. She didn’t have to worry because Leah closed the last of the distance.

The kiss was short, just a few brushed of soft lips against each other. However, it was definitely enough to let Adelaide know that she would want to do this again and again. She pulled back to see that Leah’s blush was back. She smiled, she was going to enjoy dating a redhead with an easy blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**SPRING YEAR 3**

Adelaide woke up when Leah jumped onto the bed. She quickly swung her leg over so that she was sitting on Adelaide’s hips.

“Ugh, aren't we suppose to be sleeping in?”

“I sold a whole series! To one person!”She leaned down so that she was just inches away for Adelaide. “That’s never happened before.”

“That’s amazing hun.” She leaned up to give her a kiss. “Which ones were they?”

“The Winds Through the Season set.”

Adelaide went through the long list of sculptures she knew Leah had made. If she was thinking of the right ones it was a bunch of little sculptures Leah had made last year. After each storm she would go out and find bits of wood or branches that the wind had blown away. The sculptures were separated by the season that the storm had happened in.

“Is it the same person from before? Mr. K?”

“Yeah, maybe he’s some rich guy who loves art.”

“Maybe he’ll ask you for a commission. You’ll go to his fancy mountain ranch and I will never see you again.” She stuck out her lip in a pout.

Leah laughed. “Maybe we should limit your exposure to Elliott’s fanciful ideas.”

“It could happen.”

Leah cupped her face and rested her forehead against hers. “Never. I love you far too much to ever leave you. We shall be together till we are old and gray.”

“Ah, well.” She could feel her face heat up. She gently gripped Leah’s wrist. “I can’t really say anything teasing to that.”

“It’s the truth.”

“I know, and it’s a two-way street. We’re stuck to each other forever.” She ran her finger over the craved wooden ring Leah wore.

The wedding was still far away. Leah wanted to get married when the leaves changed color and Adelaide only wanted to give Leah the wedding she wanted. Growing up she had never really thought about getting married. She certainly hadn’t envisioned her wedding. Besides she already had everything she could want.

Leah shifted so that she was laying out next to Adelaide. She turned her head to press it against her chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart. They were quiet for a while. Adelaide thought that maybe she had fallen back asleep. That was good since they were supposed to taking a rare summer day off and just relax.

“Adelaide.”

“Yeah?” So much for thinking she had fallen back asleep.

“I just want to say thank you.”

“For what?”

“For helping me so much, for giving me the courage to take those steps I was so afraid of taking. I worried that if I took them and it didn’t work out then I would have failed as an artist. But that’s not what being an artist is about. It’s about doing what you love and so long as you do your best you can’t really be a failure. Now I am successful beyond my wildest dreams. I have a good online store and we have an art show that had over a hundred people come to it in one day this year.”

“Leah, not to sound super cheesy but that was in you all along. I only helped you figure it out. No one is an island. We all need somebody.”

She shifted so she could rest on her elbows and looked down at Adelaide. “Yeah, that makes sense. But I still think you’re the best.” She brushed the loosen strands from her face before she kissed her.

Adelaide kept the kisses light. However it wasn’t what Leah had in mind. She shifted back so that she could pull her close without breaking contact. When Leah started to spread her fingers under her top Adelaide shifted her kisses to along her jaw. She loved the sounds Leah made when she kissed that area of skin.

Leah’s hands moved steadily upwards while Adelaide's lips moved downward. They didn’t really feel the need to rush, after all the whole point of the day was to take their time.


	3. Chapter 3

**WINTER YEAR 2**

Adelaide really didn’t like the cold. What she did like was that it gave her an easy excuse to wrap her arms around Leah. She leaned down a little to press her cold nose against Leah’s exposed neck.

“Adelaide!”

“If you wore a scarf like a sensible person it would have been fine.”

“I don’t need a scarf when I don’t have my silly girlfriend trying to freeze me.” Leah leaned back into her. “I run hot.”

“Yeah, I know. You are my own personal space heater.”

“I see, that’s why you are dating me isn’t it.”

“Totally, I have saved so much on heating.”

Leah laughed and Adelaide smiled. She always loved being able to make her partners laugh.

“Aren’t you going to enter the contest?”

“No, I thought I would let Elliot try to win this year.”

“Do you really think he will beat Willy?”

“Maybe, I’m more interested in that snowman building technique you promised to show me."

“It’s nothing super special, but it’s all in the balance. I’ll show you.” Leah pushed away from her but took her hand to lead her towards a fresh patch of snow.

They worked together to roll the first ball for the base.

“Okay, here is the secret.” She took Adelaide's hands in hers to press down on the top of the ball. “Pat down the snow so that’s it’s nice and flat. That why the upper balls will stay and not melt funny.”

“That’s it?”

“I said it wasn’t a big deal.”

Together they made quick work of flattening the snow and adding the next balls. They didn’t have a hat or scarf for the snowman but they used rocks for buttons and eyes. Adelaide used a pine cone she had found the other day as the nose. She smiled, it looked better than a carrot. Also, she was sure no forest animal would try and steal her poor snowman’s nose this way. She stood back with Leah to admire their handiwork. Leah wrapped her arms around hers.

“See? Doesn’t Humphrey look nice?”

“Humphrey?”

“Doesn’t he look like a Humphrey?”

“I have no idea but let’s go with it.”

“Good.” Leah pressed a cheek to Adelaide’s cheek. “Let’s get some hot chocolate. The peppermint one is the best.”

“Great, let’s go before my bones freeze.”

“You really don’t like the cold do you?”

“I really don’t. I never got this cold where I grew up so I have like zero acclimation to it. Also, ice is evil. Last year I had a massive bruise on my hip, I thought I had broken something but Harvey said it was all fine. Well, apart from the bruise.”

“Awww, poor baby.” Leah stopped them so she could lean up to give her a kiss on the lips. It was longer than the last ones but still ended before Adelaide would have liked. “The hot chocolate will be my treat, then we can watch Elliot lose.”

“You have such little faith in our friend.”

“No, Willy is just that good.”

The mugs the hot chocolate came in were all bright red. Leah was right, the peppermint made it the best hot chocolate Adelaide had ever had.

They watched the fishing contest from near the tables. It turned out that Leah was right, Elliot lost to Willy.

He joined them after the winners were announced.

“You did well,” said Adelaide when he reached them.

“Thank you, I did enjoy myself. I never excepted to beat Willy.”

“I believed in you. Leah didn’t though.” She took a sip of her drink, ignoring her girlfriend’s scandalized look. Elliot grinned at the two of them.

“Fear not Leah, I knew what I was getting into.”

“Yes well, maybe I should share my special surprise with you instead Elliott since my girlfriend is so mean.”

“No, I promise to be nice.”

“Are you sure the two of you have only been courting for a short while? You sound like an old married couple.”

“I’m sure unless I missed a whole bunch of clues last year,” said Adelaide.

“Well…” Leah trailed off.

“What?”

“You kind of did.”

“I did?”

“I was flirting with you since day one.”

“Really?” She turned to Elliott. “Did you notice?”

“Ah well…yes I had noticed.”

“And you didn’t tell me?!”

He held up his hands, “I thought you would have noticed.”

Adelaide felt her face go hot, “I hadn’t.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Leah hugged her. “We worked it out.”

“Yes, I am glad my two friends have found happiness in each other.” I shall get myself some hot chocolate and not keep the two of you from your date any longer.”

“It’s okay, Elliot. We can enjoy our date later. We don’t want to leave you out.”

Elliott shook his head. “Don’t fret over me, Adelaide. Enjoy the day.” He kissed both of them on the cheek before walking away.

Adelaide watched him go. “Do you want to share the dinner surprise with him? We have kind of being leaving him out of things lately. I feel a little bad.”

“We should have dinner with him soon but not tonight.” Leah leaned in to whisper in Adelaide ear. “Seeing how I am planning on having you as dessert I’d rather not share with Elliott.”

Her face started to burn at an uncomfortable degree. “Leah! You can’t just say something like that.”

“Why not? You don’t have anything that will give your thoughts away.”

“Soooo not the point. It’s all I’m going to think about now.”

“Well, we can always have dessert before dinner.”

Adelaide cleared her throat. She looked around, some people were starting to leave so it wouldn’t be odd if she and Leah left too. “Yeah, okay but we are doing to my place. There is one way I can relax in your cabin with all these people around.”

“Fine by me. That’s what I had planned anyway.” Leah took their cups to the table. She watched her go, trying not to notice the extra sway Leah had added to her walk. She looked over her shoulder at her and smiled. Adelaide melted a little for a different reason. She wondered how she had been lucky enough to manage to get a woman who made her feel wanted and cherished so much at the same time. All she knew was that she was falling hard and fast. It turned out that she didn’t mind at all.


End file.
